


（白）噪音

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 春秋住到一起后，这间公寓变得热闹许多。房子里的各种声音，有的令人心安，有的令人心烦。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 5





	（白）噪音

code.01 白噪音  
即便住在同一屋檐下，秋彦和春树的作息也大不相同，两人的打工时间总是错开，秋彦通宵兼职回来后，如果尚有精力就会洗完澡简单吃个早餐才去睡觉，但若已筋疲力尽则会直接倒头大睡，几个小时后再起来补充能量。然而这个时候，也是春树起床洗漱吃早餐准备出门的时间。虽然听得出对方已尽量轻手轻脚做事不发出大声响，但各种悉悉索索的杂音还是不可避免。一开始秋彦会被这些声响扰得睡不着，但听多几次，却也习惯了，甚至慢慢地觉得这些细碎均匀的"白噪音"能让他更好入睡。  
即使闭着眼睛处于迷糊状态，秋彦也能通过声音大致感受到春树正在做什么。他有时听到豌豆"啵啵"地落入盘里的声音，或是刨瓜果皮时的"唰唰"声，开着小火的平底锅上传出的"嗞啦嗞啦"煎蛋声，咖啡沸腾时闷闷的"咕噜"声，勺子碰到餐盘时清脆的"叮叮"声，水流撞击到洗碗槽的"哗啦"声，点烟前按下打火机的"啪嚓"声……秋彦和春树大多时候都自行解决早餐，但有时春树做太多了，也会留一点给室友。  
早晨的阳光会透过窗户照进来。当光落到脸上，被眼皮上跳动的橙红刺激得睡不着时，秋彦就用毯子蒙住脑袋继续睡，毯子上还残留着原主人身上的味道——沐浴乳香气混杂着熟悉的烟草味，以及若隐若现的咖啡香气。秋彦偶尔也会在半梦半醒之间产生一种春树就倚在身旁的错觉，他有时会对自己产生这种不负责任的错觉感到羞愧，但更多的还有一种说不清道不明的心安。  
春树在出门前会简单地收拾一下客厅，看到沙发上的秋彦被太阳晒得不得不蒙住头，便会顺手拉上一边窗帘再走人。拉动窗帘的声音和轻轻的关门声，也通常是秋彦彻底入睡前最后听到的杂音。  
几个小时后，秋彦会在空无一人的房子里醒来，不再有悉悉索索的白噪音，只剩有气无力的蝉鸣和风轻轻掀起窗帘发出的细微声响在空气中回荡。

code.02 噪音  
秋彦是个比春树想象中更静不下来的人。自从收留了秋彦，春树明显感觉家里比以前吵闹了不少。  
凡是不上学打工或团练的日子，秋彦几乎都把整个人浸在了音乐里，白天咚咚咚咚地在杂志堆上练鼓，晚上练小提琴。虽然琴上装了弱音器，琴音还是很有穿透力，让春树不得不时刻担心邻居的投诉。与秋彦不断制造噪音的练习比起来，春树那插上耳机就几乎静音的贝斯练习简直相当地"友邻友好"。  
与小提琴悠扬清亮的音色不同，贝斯的音色十分低沉。在大多数电气乐队的演奏中，听众的注意力往往都集中在嘹亮的人声、华丽的吉他以及强有力的鼓点上，低音部的贝斯则几乎无人注意得到。然而也很少人知道贝斯对电气乐队的重要性，没有了引导节奏加强质感的贝斯，演奏就会变得散乱干瘪，失去灵魂。  
不起眼的必要存在，这就是贝斯之于乐队演奏的意义，也是春树之于Given的意义。  
虽然大多数时候俩人都是各练各的乐器，但有时春树也会干脆在练贝斯时去合上秋彦的鼓点。团练之外的练习和共同生活的磨合，让俩人在演奏时默契度越来越高。立夏很快就察觉到了这个现象，却不知原因为何，而春树也只想把"与秋彦同住"保留为自己的秘密。  
春树也注意到秋彦练习小提琴的频率比练鼓的频率高得多。顺嘴一提此事时，秋彦却回应道"跟那些认真的比起来完全不算什么"或是"跟来真的家伙果然不能比"。  
春树会忍不住去想，那个他总挂在嘴边的"认真的人"到底是何方神圣。与其说秋彦是在跟自己较劲，倒不如说他更像是是在追赶着某个了不得的目标。春树对这件事有着一种他不想有的直觉。  
秋彦曾让春树"至少要看着他"，他照做了，当然，这也不过是一个贝斯手和鼓手配合节奏时应做的，仅此而已。可是秋彦自己呢，他在望向谁，又在追赶谁？  
但无论答案是什么，都与春树无关了。  
琴声继续呜咽个不停，旋律优美却暴烈，对春树而言，简直就像是撕扯耳膜的暴力。


End file.
